


well, it's a contact sport

by tomato_greens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: Well? C'mon. Itisa contact sport. (A post-3.26 comic.)





	well, it's a contact sport

**Author's Note:**

> forgot I could archive this here! this work seems relevant in light of these [recent](https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/1086102352153755648?s=20) [tweets](https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/1086257160688975874?s=20). 
> 
> these images are huge because there's some pretty small text in them. however, if that annoys you, they are also responsive, so you can change the size of your browser window and they will change with it.


End file.
